


Fill My Lungs

by boneprincex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, POV Kankri Vantas, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, i'm bad at writing romance bc im aromantic lmao, it switches between cronus and kankri for a moment but its mainly POV kankri, kankri has a breakdown, you can kinda interpret it either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneprincex/pseuds/boneprincex
Summary: Kankri relieves some stress via guilty habits.Cronus catches him.update/edit: i've got an idea for a continuation so stay tuned for that
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Fill My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first proper fanfic and I'm a tad bit rusty from writing but I adore this headcanon and will defend it with my life.  
> I am aromantic so writing romance is hard since I cant put myself in the scenarios and there is more written for this fic that was scrapped bc it felt stiff and ooc,,
> 
> I'm aware this is also super short but I've got a few other concepts in my notes that I'll try my hand at writing so hopefully I'm able to write at length again soon! 
> 
> This can be interpreted as pale or flushed or both but it's whatever you want so-  
> enjoy

**Kankri: Fetch Lighter**

You take another quick glance around to make sure you’re alone before fishing the small red lighter- along with the thin tubes of tobacco- from the homemade pocket in the hem of your sweater. Before making this pocket you used to hide them in your shoes, but would occasionally squash the cigarettes before you could smoke them.

You bring the tube to your mouth and struggle with the lighter for a moment before bringing the small flame to the end of the cigarette, lighting it and drawing in a couple breathes until the end properly catches. A wave of relaxation washes over you as you close your eyes and breath a long, slow breath through the tube.

You exhale. The foul smoke feels warm in your lungs, like they’ve been wrapped tightly in a nice blanket. A hazy feeling sets in as the nicotine begins to work it’s magic. You take another drag.

You watch the clouds as they gently drift past the lily pad that you currently occupy, sending a greyish smoke to join them as the icy breeze picks up. Entranced by the open sky ahead of you, you don’t notice the footsteps of someone approaching until it’s too late.

**Cronus: Look for Kankri**

You grin as the final note of your guitar finally fades and your latest song is complete! You’ve spent the past week working on this one and you’re extremely proud of the end result! Now all you need is an audience!

Meenah would probably make fun of you, Latula won’t let you near Mituna and you don’t think Porrim would even be interested… Kankri would listen though! Kankri never really expressed an interest in music but has always happily listened to your songs and you’ve even caught him humming one once! He’d make a perfect audience!

You slip on your (faux) leather jacket and leave your guitar in your hive. If he agrees to hear the song you’ll ask if he wants to hang out for a while. Maybe watch a movie or just talk.

You leave the comfort of your hive and start wandering. You spot Porrim and Aranea talking under the shade of a tree, they wave when they notice you. Waving back, you approach them, “Hey Dolls, havwe either a’ you seen Kanny recently?”

“I believe I saw him heading towards the lily pads not too long ago.” Porrim answers, “If he’s there tell him I have a new sweater for him!”

You smile, “Sweet! Thanks Doll!” And you walk- no- run, towards the lily pads. Enthusiastic to see your good friend.

You slow your speed as you approach the large green platforms and look around carefully for the small sweater-clad boy. Spotting him sitting on the furthest lily pad, you walk towards him with a spring in your step. He’s sitting with his feet over the edge, watching as one of the clouds drift by. He brings his hand up to his mouth and you see a stream of smoke leave him before his hand joins his side once again, a small white tube held firmly between his knuckles.

Is he…?

**Kankri: Get Interrupted**

“… Chief?” Cronus’s concerned voice snaps you back to reality. Startled, you throw the still-lit cigarette over the edge and watch as it disappears into the endless sky before turning to face him.

“Cronus! I’m terribly sorry I didn’t hear you approaching! Is there anything I can help you with?” You make a poor attempt to pretend that he didn’t see it.

The taller male wears a worried look on his face as he sits down next to you. “Kanny I was just lookin for ya to see if you wvanted to hear my new song but I think there are more important things to talk about here…”

Sighing, you look down at your hands which are fiddling with the hem of your sweater, on either side of where your lighter is skilfully tucked away.

“Listen… I understand that you wanna be cool like me but y’know I don’t actually light em right?” A forced chuckle is added on to lighten the mood. But he is only greeted with silence from you.

Embarrassed and ashamed, you remain quiet. Heat settling in your cheeks and ears as you continue to direct your gaze downwards. A pressure in your chest begins to build- and it's a different pressure from the smoke. It's uncomfortable and overwhelming.

“Kanny…” You hear the movement of fabric before feeling a light presence on your shoulder, “You understand that it's not good for you... right?”

Warm, hot tears begin to swell as your vision becomes cloudy. You want another cigarette. “Of course I know Cronus!” You slap away his hand, instantly missing the comforting weight, “It just helps take my mind off things when it gets too stressful!” Your hands are waving around rapidly as you talk, “I found some in another bubble and read some things on the human’s internet about how to use them and I don’t remember when but I just started to rely on them and I just can’t stop now!” You wish you could stop the words from tumbling out your mouth, or the tears from rolling down your cheeks.

Cronus catches your hands and holds them tightly in front of you, somewhat forcing you to face him. “Kankri!” Your eyes snap up to meet his gaze. His brows are furrowed for a moment before easing up into a softer expression. “Breathe wvith me. It’s ok.”

You didn’t realise you were hyperventilating. Cronus takes an over exaggerated breath in, his chest expanding outwards. You do the same, your shoulders rising as your lungs fill with clean air. You can smell the strong scent of leather and sea salt coming from him, it’s a familiar and calming smell. He blows air out through his mouth and smiles gently as you do the same. You continue taking deep breaths on your own.

“Better?”

You hum your answer and nod.

“Do you wanna come back to my hive and talk about it?”

You nod again.


End file.
